Year 10: The Spin Off!
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: A spoof spin off of Year 10! None of the stuff in this story happens in the real year 10. Writen by Julia M in my class. Deannie and Paula, if you don't like what she writes about you just say!
1. Madness

**Chapter 1 - Madness.**

Will was walking along the main corridor after PE – they had just done the bleep test and he was tired.

He was thinking about Djaq, he didn't have PE with her this term and he missed her in the hour they had been apart.

Suddenly he heard sounds from the store cupboard. It was Djaq and someone who sounded like a man- but he wasn't sure.

"I just need you to do one thing for me, please, I wouldn't ask otherwise." said the boys voice.

Then came the wonderful sound of Djaq's heavily accented one,

"But I can't, I don't understand why you need me to, you could ask anyone."

" But I'm embarrassed, I need you to, and if you don't then I will never be able to."

"ok then"

Will smiled to himself. Djaq was very smart, especially at chemistry and many people needed her help but surely this boy could wait a minute while they had a bit of a juicy reunion.

He burst through the door but when he saw who Djaq was with he stood frozen to the spot. It was Allan, and worse, they were kissing passionately.

"Will…." Djaq trailed off.

"I'm not being funny right, but it's not what it looks like" said Allan.

"Save it!" said Will and ran off back to the dorms in tears. How could his one true love abandon him for one of his best friends! He didn't understand this, only yesterday they had had a bit of their own fun behind the tattoo parlour. Without Djaq he didn't understand how his life could be worth living.

When he arrived back in his common room he saw much and dean in a very cosy position by the fire, they were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice him and he had just seen robin sneaking up to Marion's room for reasons best kept between students.

He tiptoed silently up to his room and sat down on his bed despairingly. He looked over to the window and saw a piece of rope that robin used when he needed to get out a night and was struck with an idea.

He prepared the rope and hung it from one of the roof bars in the dorm, he readied himself to take his own life and thought of all the people he was going to leave behind, Robin, John, Marion, Much, Allan (he wouldn't b too upset) and most of all he thought of Djaq, the woman who only yesterday had said that she had loved him and would do anything for him, well she had Allan now. He put his head in the noose and prepared to be gone from this life and welcomed into the next

Suddenly he heard a scream. It was Marion, standing by robin's suitcase with something that looked suspiciously like a condom in her hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed, "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"Well Djaq doesn't love me anymore and so what is the point in living?" he sobbed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I caught her and Allan in the store cupboard, u know….. Kissing."

"You idiot!" Marion laughed "don't tell anyone I told you ok but Allan is really worried about kissing Paula and so he asked me for help to practice but I said that Robin would be really upset if he found out so I couldn't. I think that he then went and asked Djaq, you know how he used to have a crush on her!"

"Oh…..," will said, feeling stupid.

He climbed down from his makeshift step that he had made in DT last year and gave Marion a quick kiss to thank her but he was surprised when she kissed him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

"What?!" he said but she pushed him back onto his bed and continued moving her hands everywhere. Just then Djaq walked in with Robin, who was only wearing a few items of clothing and was obviously getting impatient with waiting for Marion. They gasped when they saw the scene around them, Marion and Will on the bed, the condom in her hand and the noose on the ceiling.

"HOW COULD YOU!" screamed Djaq

"She just came onto me," stuttered Will. "And anyway I don't understand why I am at fault here, you kissed Alan!"

"That was to help someone!" cried Djaq

"But Marion is obviously as drunk as Robin and that will have affected her descision" said Dean who had come into the room to see what all the screaming was about.

For the first time everyone properly looked at Marion and Robin. It was true, they were both obviously completely out of it.

"What about if we just let this go?" suggested Will

"Fine by me," said Djaq

And with that they realised that everyone else had tactfully left them alone and they fell back onto the bed where they lay together.

"I love you will." Whispered Djaq

"I love you to" answered Will

"And I have something to tell you" said Djaq, "I'm pregnant!"


	2. Abortion

**Chapter 2 – Abortion.**

Much was in a good mood. He had a nice fire in front of him, his stomach was full, his girlfriend was next to him and everyone was friends again. His eyes began to droop and he drifted away into a perfect state of bliss with his arm still around Dean's waist. He knew that Robin and Marion were upstairs in Marion's room and Will and Djaq were in his, he sighed, everything was calm.

Suddenly Djaq came running down the stairs from the boy's room in tears and ran out of the common room. After her came a baffled looking Will who seemed to be not quite with it.

"What happened?" asked Allan, coming into the room through the main door.

"I … I don't… I don't know," Said Will looking as if someone had cut out his tongue.

"I'll go and see," said Marion who had come down from her room. "I'm sure it can't be that bad!"

"Ummmmm, yeah," said Will.

With that Marion walked out of the common room with Robin's eyes following her as she went.

After looking high and low she found Djaq in the girls' loos on the third floor, where no one ever went, crying her eyes out.

"What happened?" asked Marion gently giving Djaq a hug. It saddened her to see her normally brave and strong friend cry like this.

"I'm pregnant!" sobbed Djaq.

Marion was shocked at this. She thought that Djaq would be the sensible one who always remembered to use protection. But then again she cast her mind back to a few weeks ago and realised that it could happen to anyone- even her!

She gave Djaq another hug and wondered what was going to happen to them all.

"Does will know?" she asked.

"Yes," sniffed Djaq, "I just told him."

"Aahhh that would explain the dazed expression!" Marion said decisively.

"I don't want anyone else to know, please don't tell them!" begged Djaq.

"Ok I won't, but promise me one thing. You let me take you to the abortion clinic next Saturday"

"Fine just don't tell anyone." Agreed Djaq

When they arrived back at the common room the atmosphere had lightened but when the girls walked in everyone fell silent.

"Don't worry guys, just a bit of a girly thing," said Marion

"Ewwwwww, like periods and stuff?" asked much.

"Yes thank you guys, we don't need details!" coughed Robin.

The girls laughed and Marion shot Will a look meaning- don't tell anyone!

Will nodded back and everyone continued chatting to each other and generally having a good time.

After about an hour will announced that he was going to bed which was met by some scorn from all the boys now that their exams were over.

"But Will mate its only 9:30!" shouted Allan

"Well I'm tired!" said Will and walked back up the stairs to his dormitory.

About an hour later Much passed out on the sofa and so John carried him up to his room. Much had never been good at drinking and it showed when he tried to keep up with the others.

Unfortunately when John was carrying him into the room he banged Much's head on the ceiling, which woke him up and made him start complaining. He kept on whinging until long after he had changed into his Pyjamas and got into bed. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a voice through the darkness. It was Will.

"Much I need to tell you something."

"What is it? And hurry up because I'm tired!"

Will sighed. It wasn't going to be easy. He wondered why it was much he was telling and not Robin, but never mind; he needed to tell someone otherwise he felt like he would explode.

"It's Djaq… she's…. She's pregnant!" blurted out Will.

"What? With a baby!?" laughed Much, but then he flicked his torch on and saw Will's face and realised that this was no joke.

"It's not funny Much!" shouted Will, "I don't know what to do! I don't even know why I bothered telling you!"

"Look calm down, Marion knows doesn't she, I'm sure she's already thought of something," said Much reassuringly.

With this Much fell asleep into a deep slumber while Will didn't sleep at all, he just lay awake thinking about his parents and what they'd say if they knew that at only 15 he was about to become a father. He made up his mind to talk to Marion tomorrow; he couldn't face talking to Djaq just yet and he didn't want to tell anyone else but he did worry that Much wouldn't be able to keep his famously big mouth shut about this.

The next day Will waited for Marion after maths. They were the only one's in set 1 and had just been doing some very dull work on pi.

"Hi!" he said when she came up to him. "Look I just wanted to ask if Djaq told you about…. You know…"

"The pregnancy?" asked Marion calmly.

"Well… yeah" said will embarrassed. "I just wanted to ask you what you think I should do about it."

"Well there isn't much you can do apart from just be there for her and support her thorough it until we get the abortion next weekend."

"Abortion!?" asked Will.

"Yeah well think about it Will, she is 14, you are 15, do you really think that you could keep a child together? I'm just doing what needs to be done just like I did for Josie, you remember, that girl who got pregnant with Vaysey last year then left. I helped her to. Just as I am going to help Djaq now."

With this Marion walked off to her next class – PE leaving Will stunned and shocked. What was going to happen?

Next Saturday Marion and Djaq arrived at the abortion clinic, just around the corner from the fish and chip shop. Marion smiled at the irony of it all and then remembered something crucial- they needed to pretend to be 16 or they had to have parental consent.

She grabbed Djaq's arm.

"Djaq!" she whispered "we need to be 16, when you sign the form don't forget!"

Djaq smiled at Marion as if to say: "thanks for reminding me," finished signing the forms and went into the 'treatment' room.

Half an hour later Robin was walking around town and he saw two girls talking in hushed tones by the fish and chip alleyway. He smiled to himself, remembering those happy times with Marion. But then he looked again. Those two girls were Marion and Djaq. What were they doing? He edged closer feeling as if he was listening into something that he shouldn't. He couldn't hear much but he did hear one sentence, however he wasn't sure who whispered it.

"What do you mean you couldn't get the abortion!?"


	3. Marion And Much

**Chapter 3 – Marion And Much.**

As they were walking back to school arguing Marion kept feeling as if someone was watching them, however every time she looked back there was no one there. It made her feel uneasy but she put it to the back of her mind, she had bigger things to worry about now.

When they arrived back in the common room Much sidled up to Marion.

"Umm… well…. You see…." He stuttered,

"Will told you about the pregnancy didn't he?" said Marion calmly.

"Well… yeah." Said Much, looking at his feet.

"Well please don't tell anyone!" said Marion, "especially not Robin!"

With that she walked off, leaving Much worrying about life in general and how he was going to keep this major secret from his best friend, but at the same time he felt honoured that Will had decided to tell him and not Robin.

When the morning came Marion was awakened by Robin stroking her face.

"Robin!" she said in an angry whisper, "what are you doing her, you know you'll get expelled if they find you in here with me!"

"Yeah I no." said robin in a sulky voice, "but we need to talk."

"Robin now is not the time!"

"Fine! but when you plan to tell me then just bear in mind that I might not have time for you!"

"Plan to tell you what?" asked Marion but he was already gone in that mischievous way of his.

She sighed; it was going to be a long day. Then she remembered, it was Tuesday, and that meant that after lunch she had the weird history teacher, Mr Drof who was always staring at her and never changed his jacket.

She groaned, she hated Mr Drof and could not understand why any one could stand him for more than two seconds.

Surprisingly the morning went by in a flash and before she knew it she was in registration chatting to Djaq while their form tutor took the register. They walked very slowly down to the history room, dragging their feet and trying to miss as much of the dullest lesson they had as possible.

"Right class, today we are starting a new topic," said Mr Drof, looking all the time at Marion, who had , on purpose, worn her zip up jacket zipped up to the top. "We are going to learn about the Napoleonic wars." Everyone groaned, they hated history this year because last year they had had Ms Deerc who was nice and let them chat for the whole lesson and do no work.

"No need to worry, this is one of my favourite topics!" said Mr Drof, handing out lots of sheets.

"What a bore!" whispered Allan to Robin.

"Yeah even Mrs Yarb was nicer than him!" replied Robin.

"Hey Locksley!" whispered Vaysey from the back of the class, "Watch out! He's got his eyes on your girlfriend!"

Robin decided to ignore him but did start to monitor the situation with Mr Drof and Marion closely. He always walked past her and pretended to drop his sheets so that he could get down to her eye level when she was sitting. However he did notice that Marion squirmed whenever he did this and that comforted him. Suddenly a thought struck him, if Marion was pregnant then it couldn't be his baby and that was why she hadn't told him! So he started a mental list of all the possible suspects: Vaysey, no, Guy, no, Will, definitely not! Allan, doubt he'd have the guts! John, no way! And that just left Much! His own best friend! He couldn't believe it, but when he thought about it, Much was talking to Marion just after she returned to the castle yesterday, Marion did help him with his homework, which left them hours alone, and also that time in truth or dare he had seemed pretty eager to kiss her. It all made sense. As he was thinking about this he didn't notice Mr Drof standing right in front of him banging his stick on the desk.

"Mr Locksley do you know the answer to my question: where was Napoleon born?"

"Errrrr, no sir."

"Well you would if you had been paying attention instead of gazing at Miss Fitzwalter then you would, wouldn't you!" shouted the history teacher and walked off.

Robin looked over at Marion who had gone bright red while the rest of the class burst out laughing. He could feel his own face flushing and sank down in his seat, willing the day to be over so that he could beat the living daylights out of Much.

That evening Much was sitting in the common room thinking again, it was not a hobby he normally indulged in, but recently he had a lot on his mind, especially Djaq's pregnancy. He was worried by it, not because of her refusal to get an abortion, but because it meant that Will and Djaq were a whole five bases above him and Dean, he felt like the only one who was scared and at the same time he was worried what Dean thought of him, she was his first girlfriend and before her he had only ever kissed Marion in Truth or Dare. He felt like crying but he couldn't because everyone else was there and they would have laughed at him. When Robin came in he looked like he was angry and Much was even more scared, especially when Robin saw him and made a beeline for where Much was sitting by the fire.

"Robin…" Much started but was knocked out cold by a strong punch that hit him square round the head.

Much woke up in sick bay with all of the gang apart from Robin standing around him.

"What…What happened?" he asked propping himself up.

"It's all my fault!" sobbed Djaq. "I didn't tell anyone and he heard me and Marion talking about the abortion so he thought that Marion was pregnant with your child!"

"But why? I thought that he would know that I would never do something like that!"

"I'm not being funny right but No one told me and you don't see me knocking people out do you!" commented Allan unhelpfully.

"Shut up Allan!" shouted Marion, "this is terrible! Robin thinks that I am pregnant and as he ran off after hitting you much, no one has seen him, and all we found was a note that fell out of his pocket!"

"what did it say?" asked Much.

Will took the note out of his jacket and read it out:

"Dear guys,

Please look after Marion and Much's child for me, I just whish that it was mine. If you want to know how I figured it out just think of Mr Dorf's class this afternoon and hopefully you can put two and two together. I will be watching you from the sky so please don't cry, especially you Marion, I couldn't handle that. I hope that you all do well in your exams and never forget why you're here.

Robin"

"But…" started Much.

"Yes we know!" said Marion, "that's why we need to find him, he might do something stupid!" with this she broke down into tears, sobbing on Djaq's shoulder.

On top of the School Robin stood, looking over the edge. He prepared himself. Took a deep breath and…


	4. John's Father

**Chapter 4 – John's Father.**

After half an hour of searching the entire school. Much suddenly thought of something.

"I've got it!" he shouted, "I know where Robin is! He's on the roof!"

"How do you know that?" asked Allan.

Well," blushed Much, "When we were in year nine and we studied bird flight he told me that he wanted to fly like a bird and in his letter it says that he will be watching us from

the sky."

All the gang ran up to the roof wondering why they hadn't thought of looking up here sooner. When they reached the top they saw Robin standing on the edge with Guy and Vaysey standing behind him chanting.

"Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump!" they chanted again and again.

"Robin no!" shouted Marian, "don't do it!"

Robin turned around and saw the girl he thought had loved him standing there, tears streaming down her face, trying to stop her skirt blowing up in the wind, his eyes moved to Guy, who couldn't keep his eyes off her and his heart melted. He realised that he had made a terrible mistake. Why hadn't he asked her first? He was a fool. He was prepared to take his own life for something that he didn't actually have evidence of. He looked back at his friends, Djaq and Marian in tears. Will, Allan, Much and John looking straight at him willing him not to jump. Then another thought occurred to him, why on earth would he want to do something that would have pleased Vaysey and Guy? He slowly backed away from the edge of the school. Marian ran into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder. He took her and kissed her passionately while Guy and Vaysey sulked off back to the common room, Guy shooting the happy couple a particularly nasty look.

Allan coughed.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Djaq, "I have some news Robin. I am pregnant!"

Robin broke away from Marian and looked at Djaq in shock.

"Yeah that was my reaction too mate!" said Allan.

Will walked over to his girlfriend and held her hand while Robin just stood there in amazement with the rest of the gang awaiting his reaction. Suddenly the sound of helicopter blades was heard and everyone looked up. There was a helicopter coming into land on the school hockey pitch! They all cheered, everyone hated hockey and the hockey teacher! Suddenly John went very quiet.

"What is it John?" asked Robin.

"My father," Answered John with a face like thunder, "we go to the hockey pitch."

Everyone followed him, confused. They had never heard anything about his father before, apparently he had disappeared just after John was born, or so John had told them.

When they reached the hockey pitch they saw a giant of a man who looked just like John climbing out of the helicopter wearing an Armani suit.

"John!" he shouted in a booming voice. "It has been a long time son!"

"Dad what are you doing here? I thought that you were in Dubai," asked John.

"Well I have some business to attend to here in Nottingham and I thought that I might come and visit you to see how you were," said his father calmly.

"Well you shouldn't have come! Every time you arrive it just means trouble!" shouted John and ran back up to his room.

"Fine then!" shouted John's father as he got back into his chopper and flew off with the gang still staring after John in amazement.

Alice had been sitting in the common room doing some knitting when the chopper had landed. She hadn't been too interested until she saw John shouting at the man and running back inside, and as he ran past her up to him room she thought that she saw a tear in the big mans eye. She had never been one to break rules but she decided that she should go and talk to him. She crept gingerly up the stairs.

"John?" she called out, knocking on the door, "John?"

She could hear him in his room so, feeling reckless, she decided to go in.

"John?" she asked, "Why are you crying?"

"My father…" he started.

Alice gasped, she hadn't realised that this man was his father.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"14 years ago he vanished but then six months ago he turned up out of the blue and announced that he wanted me to go and live with him, that's when my mum told him that I was here. But that's not all, about a year ago we had a phone call from the police saying that someone had phoned them, asking them to phone me regarding a bank robbery, apparently over £3million was stolen! When I heard this I was in horror and denied it, they threatened to put me in court but they didn't have enough evidence so I was let go. Then when my dad phoned 6 months ago he told me that it was him but he had told a mate to tip the police off that it was John little, me." He told her, feeling that she was someone he could really trust.

"Wow that's quite a story!" commented Alice, "is that why you don't want to see him?"

"Yes." Said John, and then feeling that this was his chance he turned to face the girl for the first time. "Alice?"

"Yes, John?" she asked softly.

"You remember that dance a couple of months ago?"

"Yes."

"Well… I really like you… and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Saturday?"

"Of course John!" exclaimed Alice, smiling up at him.

John smiled back, it was a long time since anyone had been this nice to him and he wanted to savour the moment. Their faces grew closer and closer together… and then they were kissing softly, not passionate like Robin and Marian, but in their own special way.

As the gang re-entered the common room Robin made to go and talk to John but was stopped by Dean and Paula.

"Hold on a minute!" whispered Dean

"Yeah, he's been in there with Alice for ages. Don't disturb!" giggled Paula.

It was clear to everyone except Much, who, as usual, didn't get it until Dean took him aside and explained it slowly and clearly using a diagram. Once he had got it however, Much understood and left them alone in favour of chatting to Dean by the warm fire. Robin was talking to Allan about the biology homework on earthworm movement and Will and Djaq were kissing in the corner, but something prayed on Marian's mind, something important, that she knew that she would have to tell everyone sooner or later. The question was when? And how?


	5. Christmas

**Christmas!**

**A note from the author:**

**Hi everyone! Thankyou very much for reading this, sorry Dean and Paula if you don't like how I've used you! I am not Sophie! I am her friend, Julia. Thankyou for reviewing everyone!**

**Note from Soapy: Julia is very weird!**

Months went past and with their mocks aside the gang were only focussed on one thing, Christmas! This year it had been decided that all the pupils were to stay at school unless they had a very good reason not to. 

On Christmas Day Much woke up early and ran down to the common room like a little boy to open his presents. As they had all been a bit hard up this year the gang had decided only to give special people presents, basically if you didn't have a couple then you bought your own Christmas present! Much ripped open a shiny package with his name on and saw that Dean had given him a big box of Turkish delight- his favourite! He smiled to himself but then he felt someone behind him and turned round to see Dean, up early as well. She sat on the floor and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately.

Paula woke up and looked around; she saw that Dean's bed was empty and peeked round the door to see her and Much on the carpet by the fire. She smiled to herself, those two were so perfect for each other, if only she had someone to give her a present, she cast her mind back to Allan, he was sweet and she didn't understand why she had been so harsh on him, of course he was helping, he wouldn't have cheated on her. She sighed, it was too late now, and she would just have to spend Christmas alone, again. 

Allan was sitting up in bed, he had seen Much wake up and run downstairs to the common room but he couldn't be bothered to get out of bed and go after him. He thought of Paula, her eyes, her soft lips, that gorgeous smile of hers. He wished that he hadn't kissed Sarah, if he hadn't then they would have been together now, sharing Christmas, exchanging gifts and kissing under the mistletoe. He also whished that he hadn't lied to Djaq about needing to practise kissing for her, Will hadn't trusted him since. It seemed to Allan that all of his problems revolved around girls, he only liked two; one was taken and the other hated him. What should he do?

As everyone trouped down to breakfast Marian noticed that Much and Dean were being very friendly this morning, she smiled to herself once more. Then she looked over towards Allan, he seemed glum. Marian understood why, he was the only one who was spending Christmas alone. Then she looked over towards Paula, who also seemed a bit lonely. She suddenly had a plan. It was Christmas after all!

There were no lessons on Christmas day so the gang all headed back up to the common room to play games, chat and try and persuade robin against revenge on Vaysey and Guy. 

The day dragged by slowly and by lunchtime all the presents had been opened and there was nothing left to do and nothing on TV except the queens address and no-one wanted to watch that! The girls, Marian, Djaq, Paula and Dean, decided that it would be fun to play some more truth, dare, kiss or swear but the boys reminded them of last time and soon the idea was dropped. The boys wanted to go outside and play football on the hockey pitch to annoy the games teacher but the snow was too deep. Instead everyone just sat around chatting.

"I wonder what happened to that girl, Sophie in 9 alpha?" asked Allan.

"She was too young for you mate!" laughed much, making Allan turn bright red.

"I was just asking," said Allan, his face still scarlet.

"Why would you want to go out with someone in year 9 anyway?" asked Marian with a glint in her eye, "I'm sure there are loads of people in our year who would go out with you!" 

"yeah whatever!" said Allan glumly, "I'm the only one who hasn't got someone, and its Christmas!"

"no you're not!" exclaimed Paula, "I haven't got anyone either!"

And with that Allan turned to Paula, looked deep into her eyes and said the two words that he should have said all along:

"I'm sorry."

Paula leant forwards and kissed him lightly. Allan was ecstatic, this was the girl of his dreams, kissing **him, **not anyone else, not one of his more intelligent friends, just him. When she pulled back he smiled at her and she moved closer to him where they remained for the next hour, just holding hands. Marian smiled to herself, she loved Christmas.

There was one thing that everyone looked forward to, the boxing day disco. It was always held on boxing day and everyone went and had a romantic time. Paula had been dreading it because she didn't have anyone to go with but now she had Allan, and that made her the happiest she had ever been.

As the night of the disco approached Marian decided that it might be the right time to tell everyone, she looked over at much who was trying to find a tie, she was dreading this.


	6. The Dance

Chapter 6 – The Dance.

**I know that Sophie did a chapter like this but I wanted to as well!**

At 6:30 the girls were ready for the dance. Marian was wearing a silver puff ball dress with a metallic pink belt and had spent the last hour doing her hair and worrying that Robin might not like it. Paula, Dean and Alice (who was with them) were all wearing equally gorgeous dresses and had left their hair out loose. Djaq had decided not to go to the dance because in a tight dress her ever-growing bump would be shown off and she didn't want the teachers to know just yet. 

The boys had been waiting in the common room for half an hour when the girls finally appeared. They had all chosen to wear a smart jacket and tie but not going as far as slimy guy in his tuxedo even though he had no one to go with. As the girls came down the stairs the boys' eyes followed them and much's jaw was practically on the floor. 

"Shall we go then?" asked Robin with a smile.

As they entered the hall where the dance was being held they heard ballroom music playing. Paula, remembering last time, decided not to ask Allan to dance, so she went and got everyone a table with him while the other three couples (Will had stayed with Djaq) went out to the dance floor and Allan went to get drinks. At the end of the first dance everyone came over to the table and sat chatting and, in some cases, getting their breath back. As Allan came over with the drinks he tripped over Vaysey's outstretched foot, everything went flying and Allan got a nasty glass cut just above his eye. Paula helped him out of the hall and back to the common room after sticking her middle finger up at Guy and Vaysey, who were now laughing.

"I better go and see how he is," said Robin, giving Marian a quick kiss as he left.

Marian waited a long time for Robin to come back. She was starting to get annoyed, it was almost time for the slow dancing, and that was her favourite part. Suddenly she heard someone behind her, she turned round smiling, thinking it was Robin; but when she saw who it was her face fell, it was Guy. She knew that he had a crush on her, but she was pretty sure that he knew that she was going out with robin.

"Nice dress," said Guy.

"Thanks," replied Marian, "what do you want?"

"Will you dance with me please?" whispered Guy, "everyone is watching and I'm the only one without a date!"

"Alright then," sighed Marian, she looked at the door and whished that Robin would come back and help her.

As they moved onto the dance floor the slow dance music started playing. Oh great! Thought Marian now I don't even get to slow dance with my boyfriend! Guy took her and pulled her close to him. She tried not to breathe through her nose, it smelt like he hadn't had a shower in weeks. 

After making sure that Allan was ok Robin was walking down the corridor back to the hall when he was cornered by Sarah, who no one had seen for a while. She had obviously had way too much to drink and wouldn't let him pass until he kissed her. He had told her to shut her eyes and he would then slip past when her eyes were closed. By now he knew that he had been gone a long time and Marian would be cross if he missed the slow dancing so he hurried along to the hall. When he entered he was shocked to see Marian slow dancing with Guy. He leant against the wall feeling like crying, his girlfriend was slow dancing with his worst enemy. Suddenly he saw Guy moving in for a kiss and Marian's face looking like she wanted to puke, but before he could do anything he heard a shout from the other side of the hall. It was much!

"OI! YOU! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" 

Much ran over to where guy was standing in amazement and punched him square in the jaw. Robin stood still in shock, what had much just said? Had he heard right?

By now everyone in the hall was silent and looking at much.

"Sister?" asked robin in amazement. "Marian?"

"I'm so sorry robin," said Marian coming towards him, "we were going to tell you but we didn't know how."

"Yeah, basically we only found out about a month ago but apparently we are brother and sister, twins, and I was abandoned when I was born because our parents only wanted one girl child."

Robin was standing still with his mouth wide open; he didn't know what to say, so instead he just took Marian in his arms and kissed her with all his heart. He didn't know what else to do really. Everyone in the hall went:

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

And Robin felt the happiest he could be, but maybe that was just the drink. Oh well. 

The next morning everyone was sitting in the common room when the door opened and a pretty blonde girl walked in.

"Excuse me," she said, "I'm Issy."

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Marian, "Are you new? Which form are you in?"

"Hi! Yeah I'm new, can you really tell that easily?" Issy laughed, shaking her long blonde hair, "and it says on my paper thingy that I'm in 10 Alpha."

"Cool that's what we're all in!" said Robin happily.

"That's great." Smiled Issy and as Paula showed her up to the girls room Marian wasn't happy, there was just something she didn't like about Issy, she didn't know what, but she knew that she was trouble.


	7. Issy

Chapter 7 – Issy.

**Issy is actually based on someone in our (mine and Sophie's) form at school who wouldn't stop pestering me to put her in! (don't worry she's not like this in real life!) So here you go Issy!**

Issy was upstairs unpacking her things. She thought about the people in her new form, there was that annoying girl who kept asking her questions, she thought that she was called Marian. Then there was the girl who had shown her up here and the other girl sitting by the ugly boy in the hat, she didn't like them, they were too weird. Then she turned her thoughts to the guys who had been there. There was the fit guy who had told her that they were in 10 Alpha, but she thought that he might have been going out with that Marian girl, not for much longer she smiled to herself. She cast her mind back to the other guys, they were all right, and maybe she could start with them.

"She seemed nice," commented Robin downstairs in the common room.

"Hmmmm," said Marian, "I'm not sure."

"What are you not sure about?" asked Djaq.

"She just seemed to be a bit weird," said Marian.

When school started again it soon became clear that however nice she seemed, Issy was not the brightest spark in the box. She constantly needed help and was always living up to her blonde hair. 

"So Napoleon killed everyone then?" she asked at about midnight when Robin was helping her study.

"No! Napoleon was annexed and sent away!" said Robin in a tired voice, reading from the book.

When he looked up Issy's face was inches from his.

"I really appreciate you helping me," she said, fluttering her eyelashes, "I mean, really."

"Thanks," said Robin feeling very self-conscious with Issy this close, he looked around, they were the only one's down here, he sort of whished they weren't.

Issy leant forward and kissed him lightly. He pulled back and ran up to his room with a look of horror on his face, surely she knew that he was going out with Marian, but then again, she was very pretty and she appreciated his help, unlike Marian who just told him that he had got the answers wrong. But he wasn't the kind of guy who went around kissing millions of girls. He decided that he would just sleep on it.

In the morning Robin awoke to find all the boys in his room (Will, John, Much and Allan) laughing at him. He rubbed his eyes and his hands came back bright red.

"What!" he shouted

"Mate, I know that you and Marian get on well, but you really should wash your face before you go to bed!" laughed Allan; everyone else was too hysterical to speak.

Robin got up and looked in the mirror. He gasped when he saw his face, it was covered in bright red kisses! He rubbed his eyes hoping that this was all just a dream and he was going to wake up back in his bed and with a clean face. But, no he was still here, trapped in a nightmare.

"Help! Does anyone have any tissues?" he asked, peeking round the door that led to the stairs down to the common room, "Marian is down there and I can't let her see me like this!"

"Wait a second, are you saying that these aren't Marians?" asked Much, abruptly stopping laughing, "whose are they then?"

"Well…. You see…. Issy's" said Robin, looking at his feet. "Last night I was helping her with her history and well….

"OH MY GOD YOU DIDN'T!" shouted Allan really loudly then covered his mouth, remembering the door was open and Marian was downstairs.

"What's wrong?" asked Marian, coming up the stairs but stopping when she saw Robin's face. "Robin?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Marian… it's not what it looks like…" started Robin but Marian had run off back to the girls dormitories followed by Djaq, Paula and Dean who all gave Robin a nasty look. 

"Good morning everyone!" said Issy cheerfully coming back into the common room after going to the showers. She stopped dead when she saw Robin glaring at her, put on her innocent face and fluttered her eyelashes. 

"I…AM…GOING…TO…KILL…YOU!" shouted Robin, breathing heavily.

"What have I done wrong?" asked Issy sweetly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" screamed Robin.

Issy saw this as her cue to leave and ran out of the common room into the girls loos, where she stayed until first lesson.

Robin sat down in one of the armchairs and put his head in his hands, then he remembered that he still had lipstick all over his face, he whished that he had never said that he would help Issy, he had been flattered when she had asked him to help but now he understood that it wasn't because she thought that he was smart, she had just wanted him; and now he had lost his girlfriend over it.

Marian was upstairs in the girls' dormitory crying. How could he do this to her? She thought that he loved her and would do anything for her. Now she understood what the girls in books felt like when they discovered that their boyfriends were two timing them. She had hoped that this day would never come. She wondered who the cow that was sleeping with her boyfriend, sorry, ex-boyfriend was. It couldn't have been Djaq, Paula, Dean or Alice; they all had boyfriends and would respect hers. It must have been someone in their form; Robin didn't really talk to anyone else. If she crossed out them that that only left one person, Issy. But Marian didn't think that Issy would have done something like that if she was so new, but it must have been her.

"Marian," came a soft voice. "Are you Ok?"

"No," cried Marian, "my boyfriend has cheated on me! Why on earth would I be ok?!

"Well I can't defend his behaviour but I know that he is sorry."

"Who are you?" asked Marian

"Guess."

"ROBIN!" screamed Marian, "HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AFTER YOU SLEPT WITH THAT SLAPPER!" 

"I'm sorry Marian, I didn't sleep with her, I promise."

"But how come you got up this morning with Issy's lips all over your face?"

"Well last night while I was asleep, she must have come in and…. Well you know."

"Yes I do know, I said that I didn't trust her and now I know that I can't trust you!"

"Please!" begged Robin, "I have something important to tell you but I need you to forgive me first."

"What?" asked Marian curiously.

"I can't say unless you promise that you forgive me."

"But I'm not the one at fault here!" shouted Marian, "You and her….

"DO NOT EXIST!" shouted Robin, "It's just you and me."

"Well not anymore!"

"Yes there is and that is why I want you to help me!" 

Marian ran out of the room once more leaving Robin sitting on her bed wondering what to do; if Marian wouldn't help him then who could? 

"Hello Robin." Came another voice out of the darkness, Issy appeared wearing only a very short skirt and a tight top. Robin gritted his teeth, now was the time to make up for his mistakes.


	8. Tape Recorder

**Chapter 8 – Tape Recorder.**

**Just to warn you there is mild swearing in this chapter!**

"How could he do this to me!" sobbed Marian down in the common room.

"Well he's a boy, being bastards is what they do best!" said Paula trying to comfort her.

"OI!" shouted Allan, "I'm not one!"

"Yeah... of course not!" laughed Paula.

"Don't worry about him now; you have us and we won't do anything like that to you," promised Dean.

"At least you didn't sleep with him!" shouted Much across the common room.

That just made Marian cry harder and Dean shot Much an evil look that said: "shut up!"

Much could tell that he wasn't helping and so he decided to go up to the boys' room without saying another word.

While this was going on Robin was still in the girls' dormitory with Issy getting slowly closer to him. He didn't know what to do; on one hand he wanted to kill Issy, but on the other hand she could be useful for getting him and Marian back together. He silently pressed the record button on Marians cassette recorder she kept by her bed.

"Robin… there's no one else here now… you can finally say what you feel," said Issy in a voice that sent a shiver down Robin's spine.

"Yes, I can," said Robin, "but first I want to ask you some questions."

Issy was a bit taken aback by this, she'd assumed that he would just say that he preferred her to that Marian girl and then they could just get down to business, but for some reason she decided that it would be best to answer his questions, and truthfully.

"What do you want to ask me?" she asked in an innocent voice while fluttering her eyelashes.

"Was it you who put those gorgeous kiss marks all over my face last night?" asked Robin.

"Of course!" giggled Issy, "just helping you to break up with Marian so that you could have me!"

"Did I ever at any point sleep with you?" asked Robin.

"Well… not yet but as soon as we get these stupid questions over with… who knows!"

"Did I ask you to help me break up with Marian or say that I wanted to break up with her?"

"Well… no again but I could just tell!" said Issy, worried now.

"Thanks," said Robin, "now just close your eyes so that I can kiss you."

Issy closed her eyes and Robin picked up the tape recorder and ran out of the room, leaving her there. When she realised that he had run away Issy went over to her bed and sat down to cry, no one loved her, why? She was pretty and funny, so why ever not?

Robin ran downstairs with the cassette recorder in his hand.

"Marian!" he cried, "I didn't do it, I have proof!"

"Go away you fat bastard!" shouted Paula, "can't you see that she's upset enough already, she doesn't need you making things worse!"

"Don't worry Paula, lets just hear what he has to say," said Djaq, intrigued.

"Is that ok Marian?" asked Dean gently

Marian sniffed and looked at Robin, she could see that whatever it was, it was important.

She nodded her head slightly.

Robin grinned as he pressed play on the cassette player and watched everyone's faces slowly change as they heard the conversation that he and Issy had just had; even Will was angry.

"How could she!" said Marian through gritted teeth, "I… am…going…to…kill…that…bitch!"

"We'll help!" was the general agreement.

All this time Robin was standing there, waiting for an apology or something to show that he and Marian were not over. He sighed, guess some things just weren't meant to be.

Noticing Robin standing alone, Djaq went over to him.

"What is wrong Robin?" she asked, "is this not what you wanted?"

"Well… yeah… but," said Robin looking at his feet.

"Ahhhhh I see," said Djaq, "you want Marian back, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Robin, feeling sheepish.

"Robin, what you did to her was a terrible thing in her mind, it's going to take time for her to clear her mind, and besides, she's been crying, do you really think that she would want you to see her with make-up everywhere and red, blotchy eyes?"

Robin grinned, he knew what he had to do now. He walked over to Marian.

"Marian, I need to talk to you, meet me down at the lake in ten minutes?"

With that he walked off leaving everyone wondering what on earth he was going to do.

"Well I better go and get cleaned up then!" said Marian as she headed back towards her room to re-apply her make-up.

Everyone was just staring in amazement, how could she just do that?

As he was walking down to the lake Robin saw something unexpected, well actually he had supposed that it would happen, but still. Issy was snogging Vaysey by the apple trees. Robin smiled to himself, it was only fitting that the two biggest slime bags in school had each other. When he reached the lake there was no one else around so he sat down on a bench and waited for that long ten minutes. He wondered if Marian would come, he had played her the cassette that showed he was not to blame, but would she forgive him?

When, after fifteen minutes, Marian arrived, she sat down beside Robin and put her hands well away from his. Robin felt his heart fall, of course it might just be coincidence, but it might also be that she didn't like him anymore.

"Marian, I'm sorry," said Robin, "I was horrible and I should have told you and apologised earlier."

"Yes I know" said Marian with a twinkle in her eye, "but I'm sorry too, I should have believed you when you said you hadn't."

"So… are we ok then?" asked Robin hopefully.

"Let's just say that you're going to have to buy me lots of chocolate to make up for this!" said Marian, smiling.

"Fine," said Robin with a mock pout. Then, as they stood up and walked closer to the lake, he kissed her. In the half a day that they had broken up, this was what Marian had missed the most.

Robin was happy; he was elated, overjoyed, over-the-moon happy. He had his favourite girl, his friends and no evil slapper.

SPLOSH!

Robin had fallen in the lake, and, instead of helping him out, Marian was standing by the side laughing hysterically. Even Robin was laughing. As he climbed out he smiled to himself again because he had a suspicion that Marian had been the one who had pushed him in the lake.

As they walked hand in hand back to the common room Robin felt like life couldn't get any better, but as they walked in they saw what looked like a 

building site, Paula was on the floor trying to stop a nasty gash on Allan's head bleeding with Djaq's help, Dean was crying in the corner and Will and Little John were trying to phone someone on Will's mobile.

"What happened?" gasped Marian.

In a grim voice John turned to Marian and Robin and said one word, "Much."


	9. Much!

Much

**Chapter 9 - ****Much?!**

"What!" gasped Robin, "Much couldn't do something like this!"

"Well he did, and no-one knows why," said Will worriedly.

"Well there has to be a reason, and a good one too, he wouldn't normally do something this bad, he practically has a panic attack if I ask him to let me copy his homework!" said Robin, joking.

While the discussion carried on about what, or who, had made Much do this, Marian had silently gone over to try and comfort the crying Dean. She had a feeling that Dean may know more than she was revealing. She took her up to the girls' dormitory and sat her down on one of the beds.

"What happened Dean?" she asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it!" sobbed Dean.

"Come on, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone!" said Marian calmly.

"He's on drugs!" cried Dean and collapsed on the bed, sobbing.

Marian didn't really know what to do; she wasn't on drugs herself and never had been. She couldn't tell Dean that it was ok, because it wasn't. The only thing she could think about now was how weird today was. She had gone from breaking up with her boyfriend, to making up with her boyfriend, to comforting one of her best friends whose boyfriend was on drugs. Marian couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" sniffed Dean, curious.

"Just how odd today has been," replied Marian, still laughing.

Dean thought about it for a second then joined in with the laughter; once they had started they couldn't stop and for at least five minutes they just rolled around on the floor screaming with laughter.

When their laughter subsided the girls had to turn their attention to what was going to happen and who they should tell about Much.

"What are you going to do?" Marian asked Dean.

"I don't know why on earth you even need to ask that question!" said Dean in a shocked voice, "of course I'll stay with him! I know Much and he wouldn't do something like take drugs without a good reason!"

This confused Marian, if Robin had done something like this then she would have just kicked him where it hurt and walked off, but that was one of the things that she liked about Dean, her loyalty.

By Monday morning no-one had seen Much and Allan, still not knowing about the drugs, was convinced that a spy had hypnotised Much and made him trash the place then jump off a building. Marian, however, knew different and restrained Allan from reporting it to MI5.

When it was time for their first lesson, PSHE, Robin walked into the form room and very nearly had a heart attack. Much was there sitting with Guy and Vaysey laughing and joking. Robin's mouth was very nearly touching the ground when Marian walked in, but because she had been expecting that it would have something to do with them she just walked straight over to her desk with Djaq and started chatting about the new boy in their class, Jimmy.

"He seems a bit weird, don't you think?" commented Marian.

"Yeah, but he is really good looking," giggled Issy who had overheard them talking.

"Excuse me," said Marian gritting her teeth, "but no-one asked for your opinion, slapper!"

"You're just jealous because you know that Robin wants me!" Issy said with an evil smile and walked off to join Guy, Vaysey and Much.

"I really hate that girl!" said Djaq.

Marian nodded in agreement and the conversation returned to Jimmy and his gorgeous floppy blonde hair that caught the early morning sunlight.

"Right class!" said Mrs Williams, late as usual. "Today in PSHE we are going to talk about drugs, depression and the possible link between them."

This was when it hit Robin like a tonne of bricks. How could he have been so stupid!? Much was on drugs. What else could have caused him to do such a thing as trash the common room and hang around with Vaysey and Guy? His train of thought was interrupted by Issy manically waving her hand in the air.

"Yes, Issy?" asked Mrs Williams in a weary voice.

"Well, before we start I would just like to ask if anyone had seen my new designer sunglasses?" Issy asked in a sickly sweet voice, "I swear I left them in the common room on Friday night but now they seem to have vanished."

At this Much seemed jittery and Robin knew that he had something to do with it. Much was awful at lying and Robin, being his friend, knew that he knew more than he was letting on. He decided not to say anything because he had a suspicion that things were about to get interesting.

After Issy had asked about her sunglasses it turned out that lots of other people had stuff that had gone "missing" since Friday night. After a while Mrs Williams got bored and said calmly that she would ask the staff if any of this stuff had turned up in lost property.

The morning dragged by slowly and Robin could hardly wait until lunchtime because he needed to talk to Marian about Much and his suspicions. When he finally caught up with her as she was walking out of the lunch hall to go to her embroidery club he pulled her aside behind the wall and said in a hushed voice:

"Marian, I need to talk to you!"

"Fine," she whispered back, "I can skip embroidery today, Mrs Agniriew won't notice, what is so urgent?"

"It's Much!" he whispered, "I….I think he's on drugs!"

After saying this he paused for dramatic effect, expecting Marian to gasp or at least show signs of being shocked. Instead she just stood there laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Just your face!" she laughed, "Chill out! I already know that and so does Dean but please, please, please don't go and tell anyone else; she's upset enough as it is!"

Now it was Robins turn to look astonished.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" he whispered crossly.

"Yes, because I thought that you might go and do something stupid!" she whispered back, "What **are **you going to do by the way?"

"I have a Plan!" said Robin and with that he turned and ran off before Marian could ask about his plan or tell him that it was too dangerous or something like that.

Marian was the one who was worried now. She hadn't seen Robin since that talk they'd had at lunchtime. She'd told Dean about that, obviously. But she couldn't tell anyone else her worries because then they would need to hear the whole story. She looked around; everyone was either doing homework or chatting, except her. She was just sitting and thinking, imagining all the horrible things that could have happened to Robin when he confronted Much…. If that was what he intended to do of course! "Don't be so silly!" she told herself, but at the back of her mind the whole time was the look that Robin had had in his eye when he had run off, she knew that look and she knew that it meant trouble.


	10. Continued

**Continued!**

**This story will be continued by the writer, who now has their own fanfic account, on 'elephantgirl3007's profile. She is in my fav authors if you can't find her.**

**Hope you enjoy the rest of her story!**

**Bye!**

**Soapy-Liedown.**


End file.
